In The Bathroom Mirror
by PollyBarouqe
Summary: Jareth and Sarah need to work out their differences in order to make their new relationship work. One-shot. Rated M.


**In The Bathroom Mirror**

**###**

"Sarah, open the door!"

His voice was angered and he let his fists hit the wooden structure of the door repeatedly without any change happening within.

"No, go away Jareth!"

This was becoming extremely frustrating. She'd locked herself in the bathroom after he'd carelessly made some remarks about the way she looked that morning. How was he supposed to know humans didn't roll out of bed looking as beautiful as he did every morning?

But he admitted to himself that wasn't the whole story… he'd gotten angry with her again. He was used to being able to tell anyone exactly what to do and if they didn't it was quite normal for him to get angry, but she… she would either break down in tears or get angry right back at him, and he wasn't very good at handling defiance… so the latter almost always ended up in tears as well.

He thought back to the time he'd actually physically hurt her in one of his fits of rage and she'd carried the bruises for days. He was so much stronger than her and the force of his touch had been more than her fragile human body could handle. He'd apologized feverously but he knew very well that even as a king, it was not acceptable to lose control of ones actions like that.

He had now been pleading with Sarah through the door for a long while to give him another chance, they could work out their differences like adults but she was having none of it.

"How can you expect our communication to change if you don't give me a chance to change?"

He half shivered at his own words… this girl had really done a number on him and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it. He was sounding like some self-help guru off of the daytime TV he'd watched while staying over at Sarah's apartment in the last weeks. And every single one of them gave him the creeps, no this wasn't the way to handle the situation. But then what was? He felt like he was always saying the wrong thing to her.

"Sarah, if nothing else, can I please use the restroom?"

He sincerely hoped that one would work.

His eyebrows shot up as he heard the lock click and the door open a little bit.

When it didn't open further he pushed it gently and it opened into the ceramic tiled room.

Sarah was standing by the sink, combing her hair. She didn't say anything and didn't even look at him.

He carefully moved into the room and positioned himself behind her. He looked at the two of them in the mirror before reaching out and taking the brush from her hand, laying it on the vanity. Gathering all her hair to one side of her head he leant down and kissed her neck on the now exposed area.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, you are beautiful, you are always beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly to him.

Sarah was still looking down into the sink and hadn't moved since he'd started touching her.

"I'm sorry to Jareth." She said as she lifted her head and met his eyes in the mirror.

"What?" He was taken aback slightly by her words.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been more understanding in regards to your customs… you're used to saying whatever it is you want. And I've been dealing with it like a complete brat. If a man above ground had said the same thing to me he would have meant it as such that I was a slob and didn't take care of myself. I realize now that to you it's a curiosity…"

"Again, Sarah, I'm very sorry that I said those things… I didn't realize…"

"… We're different. We're always going to be different. We come from two different worlds. And this is not some melodramatic teen soap opera. I shouldn't ask you to change and you shouldn't ask me to change, we both just need to educate each other and live with the differences."

He had no words. Her remarks had taken him completely by surprise but he knew she was right. The part that scared him was that she figured it out before he did while he had tried to apply above ground methods to her.

He smiled at her in the mirror before looking her over, she was beautiful. She was wearing one of his shirts which she'd picked up from the floor after last night's adventures and her hair was wonderfully tousled. He leant back down to kiss her neck and breathed her in deeply as he did so. Something stirred within him at the scent of his shirt mingled with hers and he could feel his arousal grow between them. All that mattered was that he was near her again.

"Sarah, I will show you exactly how beautiful I think you are. Look at yourself in the mirror."

Her head slowly moved to face itself in the mirror and he brought his hands down to her waist, stroking her gently. Moving his hands to her belly he wrapped them tightly around her and pulled her backside into his arousal. She gasped at the feel of it, he hadn't bothered to put on any clothes yet this morning. He moved his hands towards the buttons of the shirt and undid them one by one, revealing her naked form to the both of them in the mirror. Her chest was rising now with the deepening breaths she was taking and she gasped again as he grabbed her breasts and started massaging them.

"Look at yourself Sarah, I certainly can't get enough of you."

He leant down to kiss her neck again and noticed from the corner of his eyes that she was admiring the sight of the two of them in the mirror… and he didn't blame her, they looked absolutely mesmerizing together.

He moved his hands down the front of her stomach until they gathered at her center and he slipped them between her legs, pushing at her thighs a bit so she'd open them for him. As she did, he slipped one hand in-between her folds and she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the sink in response.

"Sarah, open your eyes, I want you to watch what I'm doing to you."

His mouth was now by her ear and she turned her head to face him, slowly opening her eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss he smiled at her again and now moved both of his hands towards her butt. His shirt was covering her nicely shaped derriere so he slowly grazed the top of her thighs and stroked his way up, taking the shirt with him so there was now nothing between her and his arousal. He felt himself shiver as his arousal touched her skin.

"Now Sarah, arch your back for me slightly and lean forward a bit."

She didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing her hips he now positioned himself at her opening and looked towards the mirror again, locking eyes with hers.

They both kept their eyes on each other as he plunged inside her, driving her hips towards the vanity. Her face contorted in pleasure and he relished the sight in the mirror. In fact he couldn't take his eyes of what he saw there.

He saw himself deep inside the woman that he loved giving her pleasure unlike any other either of them had felt before. The fact that she was his sent his hips swinging with lust. He noticed her examining the view as well in-between thrusts, every time he thrust into her she squeezed her eyes shut, she wasn't yet completely used to his size and his power but every time he'd offered to go slower she'd told him no.

The sight of her taking him in every way she could reminded him of why they had been fighting, they had to accept each other for who they were.

As she started moaning his name he completely lost it. His thrusts were now inhumane and one of his arms snaked around her waist to bring himself deeper inside her, he heard her gasp and saw her grasp the sink even tighter. She started clamping down on him, making it harder for him to move which caused him to grunt almost savagely against her ear, no, he couldn't get enough of her.

Her orgasm came crashing down on her and she let out a long scream of release. He panted heavily as he observed her pleasure in the mirror. He observed how her eyes were almost clouded over in a blissful haze, and he observed how every time he thrust inside her, her body shuddered in little tremors which gave him a shiver up and down his spine. Her blissful eyes locked with his and she straightened her back slowly until she was flat against his chest. Her head turned towards his again and one of her hands made its way up towards his hair. She gazed at him and her eyes were even more beautiful than their reflection had been. He kissed her again and felt her contract once more around him, that sent him over the edge and he felt himself empty inside her as he growled into the kiss. She moaned back and as he pumped inside her, her body grew more relaxed, he wrapped his arms around her again to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Look at us." She said and sighed contently.

He looked at them holding each other in the mirror. She was right. They were different, but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

**###**

Thank you for reading, please leave a review before you go. :)


End file.
